Remembering Your Past
by Dragonslayer234
Summary: What happens when Erza finds a boy who claims he has just escaped from a dark guild that was trying to kill him? She brings him back to Fairy Tail of course! Join Erin on his adventures as a mage of Fairy Tail, as he tries to find the dark guild and answer his one question, "Who am I?"
1. A New Beginning

**Hello, readers! This is my second attempt at writing this story. The first time I accidentally deleted the story but I felt that it was okay because I have much better ideas on how I could have started the story. So enjoy! **

**I do not own anything except for my OC's and other ideas. **

A boy ran through the forest, clutching a wound he had on his shoulder. _This hurts like hell_, he thought. But his attention wasn't on his injury. All of his focus was centered on trying to escape from the men chasing him. As he was about to check to see if they were still behind him a beam of magic whizzed past his head.

"I found him!" he heard one of the pursuers yell. "He's over here!"

The boy was getting tired of this. He had been running for what seemed like hours and he had already lost a lot of blood from his wound. He needed to find a place to hide and fast. Since it was dark it would be hard for the hunters to see him. The boy decided to hide up in the trees. He climbed as high as he could and sat on branch. A minute later his pursuers appeared below him, armed with magical staffs and swords.

"Where the hell did he go?" one of the men shouted.

"He's gotta be around here somewhere."

Just as they were about to start searching again a woman appeared out of nowhere. Immediately the boy could tell that this one was different from the rest. The attire she was wearing showed that she was probably a higher rank than the hunters. She wore white clothing and also a black robe with a strange mark on the back that looked like a trident with blood markings on the tips.

The boy also noticed a scar ran down over the women's left eye. The boy could also sense waves of very powerful dark magic coming off of her.

"There's no need to hunt the subject any longer," she said.

"But captain, with all due respect, he could go to the Magic Council and reveal all our plans."

"Trust me, he'll be dead before he reaches the nearest town thanks to that wound he received. And if he doesn't die, he won't reveal any information since we wiped his memory before he escaped."

It was true. The boy couldn't remember anything. All he could remember was his name, his skills in magic, and that he had woken up in a cell. He had managed to free himself but not without receiving a parting gift from one of the guards. One of the guards managed to cut him pretty deep with a sword. The boy grabbed his shoulder again, wincing in pain. His vision was starting to get blurry and he almost lost his balance on the branch he was standing on.

The man at the front of the group bowed towards the woman. "Yes, captain. My men and I will return headquarters at once."

"Actually lieutenant, just your men will be returning," the woman said as she brushed some hair out from her eyes.

"I-I don't understand," the man stammered. The boy could see the fear in the man's eyes.

"Just because we're letting the boy go doesn't mean there won't be punishment. After all he did escape under your watch." The captain raised her hand and a shot a beam of dark magic right through the man's heart. The boy began to tremble in fear of this woman. He couldn't believe what had just happened. And then just like that all of them disappeared. The boy jumped down from his branch. All he wanted was to get the hell out of there. He took one last look at the dead lieutenant and then walked away.

After walking for another hour, he staggered out of the forest and found himself next to a road. The boy could feel himself getting weaker as his breaths became slower and weaker. He felt his body collapse into the cold, white snow. He could see someone running towards him. He noticed that it was a girl with scarlet hair. She kept shaking him and yelling at him.

_Why won't this girl just let me sleep_, he thought. He was so tired. He just wanted the pain to go away. Then everything went dark.

….

The boy woke up to find himself lying in a bed. He looked around to see that he was in what looked like an infirmary. There were other beds in the room with white curtains around them. He pushed himself up and sat on the edge of the bed. He looked at his shoulder to see that the wound had been bandaged. He heard the sound of a door opening and looked up to see the girl with scarlet hair walk in.

"Oh, I'm glad to see you're awake," she said closing the door. "You've been out for almost three days now."

"Who are you?" he asked.

"My name is Erza Scarlet," she said extending her hand. "What's your name?"

"Erin," he replied just staring at Erza's hand. Erza could see the worry in his eyes. She didn't know what had happened to him after she found Erin unconscious in the snow, but she did know that whatever happened had scared him.

She gave him a warm smile. "Don't worry. You don't have to be scared anymore. You're in a safe place now."

"And where exactly am I?"

"You're in Fairy Tail."

**6 months later**

The train rolled smoothly over the tracks as its whistle blew. Erin sat in one of the empty cars with hardly anyone in it. He looked out the window and stared at the green pastures passing by. Erin had just completed a mission where he had to take down a monster that was terrorizing a small town outside of Magnolia. The battle had drained a lot of his energy due to the monster being really strong. All Erin wanted to do right now was fall onto his bed and sleep the rest of the day away.

He closed his eyes to take a nap for the rest of the train ride. He immediately regretted the decision once he started dreaming.

_At first, all he could see was darkness. Suddenly everything became lit by fire. Erin's eyes widened as he saw Fairy Tail guild in ruins. Completely destroyed. _

_He saw all of his friends lying on the ground. Natsu, Gray, Lucy, Mirajane. Everyone was dead. Motionless, their eyes blank with no life in them. Erin tried running away from the scene but his legs wouldn't move. His eyes then found the worst sight of all. _

_His best friend Erza, the girl who had found him, was dead. Her face was stained with her own blood and she had cuts and burns all over her body. It was then that Erin heard a strange noise. Something was roaring but it wasn't human. It sounded demonic. _

_He looked up to see a figure standing over the ruins of the guild. Erin's eyes widened as he caught a glimpse of the figure's eyes. They were like an animal's and they were blood red. The figure charged at Erin and attacked him. _

Erin woke up from his nightmare breathing heavily.

_Good, it was just a dream_, he thought. But he couldn't shake the feeling that the dream meant something. Erin shook his head and pushed the thought away. He didn't want to get caught up in something he didn't understand.

_It was just a dream. Forget about it._ Erin kept telling himself that throughout the rest of the train ride.

**Chapter End.**

**Well, hope you enjoyed and please give some R&R. Oh and also, Erin is 15 in this chapter, so he'll be 17 after the time skip in the next chapter. I'll try to have the next chapter up sometime this weekend or next week. **


	2. A Hero's Intro

**Hello, readers! Sorry to anyone who might have been looking forward to this chapter. I haven't updated in a while because I was really busy with school and had a major writer's block. I promise I will try to post more regularly though! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. Only my OC.**

**Chapter 2**

Erin slung his bag over his shoulder and stepped off of the train. He pushed his black bangs out of his eyes and started walking to the guild. He needed to let Mirajane know that he had finished his mission.

He passed under the archway that led into Fairy Tail. Erin opened the door to the sounds of brawling and shouting that was always going on at Fairy Tail. He ducked as a chair flew past him as he walked towards the bar. He took a seat at the bar next to Macao who was having a conversation with Wakaba. As he took his seat, Mira walked up from behind the counter drying a mug.

"Hi, Erin!" she said in her cheerful manner. "How did the mission go?"

"It was easy." Erin replied laying his head on the counter. "The job description made it seem like they were a lot stronger than they actually were."

"Really? You seem pretty tired for it being so easy." She could see that Erin's eyes were tired, but there was something else too. She could also see what looked like worry in his eyes. _I wonder if something happened_, she wondered.

"I did take down the whole guild," Erin said. "They were weak but there were a lot them. There were times where it seemed like the fighting would never end."

The She-Devil nodded at this. "Well I'm glad you made it back safely. Can I get you anything to drink?"

"No thanks, Mira. But do you know if Erza is around? I wanted to talk to her about something."

"She went on a mission with Natsu, Lucy, Gray, and Wendy. I don't she'll be back for a few days."

"Oh okay. That's fine. I'm not in a rush or anything." Erin said leaning back in his chair to stretch.

"Are you sure? I can give her call her on a communication lacrima if you want."

"No don't worry about it. It's not that important." Erin shrugged.

Mira shrugged her shoulders. "Alright. If you say so."

Erin nodded and yawned. "I think I'm gonna head home. I'll see you guys tomorrow."

"Ok, bye!" Mirajane waved at Erin as he walked out the door. He walked through the streets of Magnolia, observing all the people as he walked by. He waved to an old woman who was watering her plants and she smiled back.

He reached his house ten minutes later. Erin lived in a small house in the woods outside of Magnolia. He opened the door and dropped his bag next to his couch. It was small one bedroom, one bathroom, and one kitchen house. He slumped over to the fridge to see if there was anything to eat. He opened the fridge to find it almost empty.

_I'm gonna need to go grocery shopping later, _he thought. Erin closed the fridge and walked into his room. He flopped onto his bed, wanting to just sleep the rest of the day away. He closed his eyes and let sleep take over his body.

….

Erin woke up a few hours later. He sat up in bed and rubbed his eyes. His eyes darted to his clock. It was only seven pm. _Man, I didn't know how tired I was, _he thought. Erin decided to go take a shower. He went into the bathroom and turned on the shower. He stripped down and threw his clothes into his hamper. He got into the shower, letting the warm water wash down against his skin. When he finished, he stepped out and wrapped a towel around his waist.

In the mirror, he could see his black Fairy Tail mark on his right shoulder. Erin was tall, had a muscular build, and had black hair similar to Gray's. He could also see the scar on his left shoulder from where the soldier had stabbed him from when Erin escaped. Memories of that night flashed through Erin's mind. He closed his eyes and sighed.

He could still remember eerie feeling he got from the woman when she killed her subordinate. She had done it so fast without hesitation, like the man was completely expendable. Erin had met some pretty nasty mages in all the dark guilds he had encountered during his missions but at least they looked out for each other.

_I will find her. And then I'll find out exactly what was going on that night_, Erin thought clenching his fist. He was determined the find the dark guild he had escaped from. Every time he came across a dark guild on his missions, he would interrogate the leader. Erin would ask the leader if he or she knew about a guild that had a trident with tips stained in blood as its guild mark. The answer was always the same: NO. Erin knew that it was going to be hard to find the guild but he didn't imagine it would be this difficult.

He figured at least one dark guild would have the information he needed. Erin sighed and decided he would go do his grocery shopping.

He put on some blue jeans and a white t-shirt and stepped out the door.

He walked down the streets that were lined with different kinds of shops. Erin bought some fruit and meat he would cook later on in the week. He noticed a tasty looking ramen shop and decided to get some to go for dinner. He licked his lips as he scanned over all the different choices of ramen dishes. He chose a pork ramen with a tangy soy sauce and asked the clerk to wrap some up for him. Once he was done with that, he decided to head back home.

When Erin was about to leave the marketplace, he suddenly heard some shouting from a nearby store. He rushed over and noticed an old man getting pushed to the ground by a shady looking guy. After that, the assailant ran off. Erin ran over and knelt next to the man.

"Are you okay, sir?" Erin asked.

"I'm okay, but that thief ran off with all of my money." The old man said standing up.

"Don't worry. I'll get it back for you." Erin handed his bags to the old man to hold and chased after the thief. Once the thief noticed he was being chased, he started shooting bolts of green magic at Erin.

Erin managed to dodge every blast without losing ground with the thief. When Erin was close enough, he jumped over the thief and landed in front of him. The thief jumped back surprised at what had just happened.

Erin narrowed his eyes at the man.

"Alright, buddy. Just give back the money you stole from that nice man and you won't have to wake up tomorrow with a splitting headache." Erin said cracking his knuckles.

"You think you can beat me punk?" the thief said placing his hands front of him. "You would be sadly mistake." He shot a large blast of magic at Erin.

Erin raised his left hand and Light magic circle appeared. "Shield of Light," he muttered. A dome of light surrounded Erin, deflecting the blast into the air.

The thief sweatdropped. "So you can use Light magic. So what?" He began to raise his fist. "Let's see how you handle this. Magic Tremor!" The man hit the ground with his fist and a magic circle appeared below Erin.

A pillar of magic shot up from the circle and engulfed Erin.

"Not so tough now are ya?" The man said. "Kid never stood a chan-." The man stopped talking when he felt a hand wrap around his leg. He looked down and saw hand coming of his shadow.

"What the hell is this?" He yelled.

"It's called Shadow Magic." Erin suddenly lifted himself up from the man's shadow like he was getting out of a pool. "One thing I can do with it is entering a person's shadow and using it to my advantage."

"You can use two types of magic?" the man asked sweatdropping.

"Correct." Erin smirked and punched the man in the face. The man flew to the ground with a thud. He had been knocked out cold. Erin rummaged through the man's coat and found the money that had been stolen.

Erin found the old man and exchanged the money for his groceries.

"Thank you, young man." The old man said. "You can have anything you want in my store as a reward."

"That's not necessary, sir." Erin replied shaking his head. "I was just trying to help."

Erin waved at the old man as he walked back to his house. He opened the door and turned on a light.

"SURPRISE!"

Erin jumped at the sound of someone's voice and he swung out his fist. His punch connected with the person's face and was sent flying into the wall.

_Oh shit_, Erin thought. The person he had just hit was Erza and she did not look happy.

**Chapter End**

**Please follow/fav and review! Hope you enjoyed this chapter.**


	3. Surprises

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. Only my OC's. **

**Chapter 3**

"Oh crap!" Erin exclaimed waving his arms. "Erza I'm so sorry! Please don't kill me!"

Erin stepped back as Erza requiped a sword into her hand and pointed it at his neck. "I finish my mission early and come back to surprise you for your birthday and this is the thanks I get?!"

Erin sweatdropped. "I'm sorry! It was an accident! I didn't know it was you!" Erza was one of the scariest people Erin knew. The only time he had ever seen her this mad was when Natsu ruined her slice of strawberry cake. Erin always shuddered when he thought back to that time.

"Wait it's my birthday?" he asked.

"Of course!" Erza replied lowering her sword. "How do you forget your own birthday?"

"I've had a really long day. Cut me some slack." Out of the few things that Erin could remember from his past, his birthday was one of them. "So if it's my birthday, why didn't the guild throw any type of party?"

"Because I told them to wait until I got back. I wanted to help in the preparations since it's your first birthday at the guild."

"Wow thanks, Erza." Erin replied smiling. "Although I have to point out that it might have been poor decision making on your part to take a job on my birthday if you wanted to help out with the party."

Erin regretted saying that immediately. Erza hit him on the top of his head that gave him a headache that felt like it would last for weeks. Erin fell to the ground in a curled-up position with his hands on his head.

"I had to go on this mission you idiot. I promised Lucy that I would help her get some rent money for this month."

"Well jeez, Erza, how was I supposed to know that?" Erza simply crossed her arms and turned her back to him. Erin groaned in annoyance. "Look, I'm sorry for hitting you and being rude. It was nice of you to come by and I shouldn't be angry with you."

The scarlet-haired mage sighed and turned around. "I accept your apology," she said with a smile. She held out her hand to Erin to help him up. Erin took her hand and was pulled back to his feet. "I have to say though; your reflexes have improved greatly in the past month."

"Thanks," Erin said sitting down at his little dining table. "So how did your mission go?"

"It went much better than we expected." She said sitting down with him. "We even got a little bonus for saving the mayor of the town who had been kidnapped by the bandits during the mission."

"That's awesome!" Erin exclaimed. "Wish I could have gotten some kind of bonus from my mission." Erin pouted and rested his chin on his hand.

Erza frowned and narrowed her eyes. "Does that mean you didn't find out any new information on that dark guild?"

"No, it was just another dead end." Erin sighed. "It just doesn't make any sense. Why doesn't anyone know about the dark guild?"

Erza put her hand on Erin's arm and smiled. "Don't worry. I'm sure something will turn up eventually. You're going to find them and you're going to get your memories back." That warm smile of hers always made Erin feel better. It really did make it seem like everything would be okay.

"Thanks, Erza. So do I get a present?"

Erza chuckled a little. "That will have to wait until your party."

"And that is when?"

"In a couple of days probably."

The two wizards continued to talk for a couple of hours. Erza eventually left and left Erin alone in his house with his thoughts. He looked at the clock and was amazed at what time it was. He decided that it was time for him to go to bed. Erin walked into his room and changed into his pajamas.

He climbed into bed and closed his eyes, allowing the darkness to wash over him again.

…

_Erin opened his eyes to find himself standing in a field. He could feel the wind blowing against his skin as he walked through the green pasture. He didn't know where he was going but he still felt like there was something he needed to do. He continued to walk for a little while longer until he came across a strange site. It was a mansion surrounded by torches. The mansion was enclosed in an area surrounded by trees. Erin looked closely and saw that there was something above the entrance to the mansion. _

_There was a sign above the door that said "Contra." _

"_What does that mean?" Erin thought. Suddenly everything was gone. There was nothing but darkness. _

_A light suddenly appeared in front of Erin. He had to shield his eyes that it was so bright. The light began to dim and Erin could see a young woman walking towards him. She had long, pale blonde hair with light green eyes. She wore a pink dress but no shoes. Erin could feel a warm and familiar presence coming off of the woman. _

"_Who are you?" Erin asked lowering his hand. _

"_My name is Mavis. I am the first guild master of Fairy Tail."_

_Erin's eyes widened in surprise. "Were you the one who showed me that mansion?"_

"_Yes." Mavis said simply. _

"_Okay, so why did you do that?"_

_Mavis smiled. "To help you find your path." The young woman started to fade away. _

"_Wait!" Erin yelled as the dream started to fade away. "What does that mean?"_

…

Erin opened his eyes to see the first rays of sunlight coming in through the window. He sat up and rubbed his eyes. He got out of bed and went to his desk. He opened a drawer and pulled out a small notebook.

Erin opened it to the first page and wrote the word "Contra." He took a deep breath and set the notebook on the desk.

_Find my path, _he thought. Erin looked out his windows at all the trees that surrounded his house. _I should talk to Master about this. He'll probably know what Mavis was talking about._

**Chapter End.**

**Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed it! Sorry these chapters have been short; I promise they will get longer. Please review, fav, or follow! **


	4. Frustration

**Hello readers! Real quick, I want to clarify something about the relationship between Erin and Erza. It is not a pairing. It is more like a brother and sister type relationship. Anyway, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. Only my OC's. **

The early morning rays of the sun shone on Erin's face as he walked through the streets of Magnolia. He was heading to the guild hall so that he could talk to Master Makarov about the dreams he had been having. He needed to find out what the dreams meant. The "Contra" house he saw in his last dream could hold the keys to his past.

Erin opened the doors to the guild hall and for once didn't have to dodge any thrown chairs or getting hit in the face by someone who wanted to fight. _This is so peaceful without all the fighting_, Erin thought.

He saw Mirajane setting up the chairs at the tables. "Morning, Mira," he said walking up to her.

"Good morning, Erin," she replied in that cheerful manner of hers. "You're here early today."

"Thought I should get an early start today," Erin said stretching his arms. "Is Master Makorov here?"

"No sorry. He left for a Guild Masters Conference earlier."

Erin sighed and rubbed his head in annoyance. "Alright. Do you know when he'll be back?"

"He should be back tomorrow afternoon. At the latest the next morning."

"Okay thanks, Mira." Erin decided to go to the library to see if he could find any books that would have information on Contra.

He opened the door next to the bar that led into the library. Erin was amazed at all the books that lined the shelves. Rows upon rows of books towered over Erin. He had never seen so many books in one place.

_Where the hell am I going to start_, Erin thought. He looked around and found a couple of books on famous buildings. He sat at a table and began to read. After a few hours of shifting through hundreds of different books, Erin wasn't able to find a single thing.

The only things that were related to the word Contra were illegal magic items, illegal acts of magic, etc. Erin groaned in frustration and leaned back in his chair.

"What are you so grumpy about?" Erin turned around to see Gajeel walking up with his Exceed partner Pantherlily flying by his shoulder.

"Hey, Gajeel," Erin replied. "What are you doing down here? You're the last person I would expect to come in here."

Gajeel frowned at the comment. "Mira wanted me to check on you. She says you've been in here for a while."

"Thanks for the concern but I'm doing fine." Erin turned back to his book and resumed flipping through pages. He was really irritated right now and just wanted to be left alone. He could tell that Gajeel was still standing there. It was like he could feel the Dragon Slayer's eyes staring at him like daggers. "Don't you have anything better to do than just standing there?"

"I'm just trying to figure you out kid. You've always had this weird smell coming off of you."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I don't know, but whatever it is I don't like it. I always feel like I have to be on guard when I'm around you."

Erin stood up and turned towards Gajeel. "So you think I'm gonna turn on everyone or something? Or is it that you just don't like me? That wouldn't come as a surprise since you don't seem to care for anyone except Pantherlily."

Gajeel shot out his arm and grabbed Erin by the collar of his shirt. "Watch yourself, Erin. I know I might not be the most likable guy in Fairy Tail, but that does not mean I don't care for anyone. In fact, I would say it's the other way around since the only person you hang out with is Erza."

The two mages stared each other down with anger in their eyes. Pantherlily sweatdropped at the sight. He could tell one of them was just waiting for the other to throw the first punch.

"Gajeel calm down," Pantherlily said. "This isn't something you should be fighting over."

"Better listen to the cat, Gajeel. You wouldn't come out of it looking too good."

Gajeel began to raise his fist but it was suddenly grabbed by someone. Gajeel turned around to see it was Levy who had stopped him.

"You really should listen to Pantherlily, Gajeel. The same goes for you Erin." The Iron Dragon Slayer immediately let go of Erin, who fell on the ground.

"Don't think you can start telling me what to do, Shrimp."

Levy just continued to stare at Gajeel with a demanding look on her face. "Alright fine!" Gajeel said lifting his hands up in annoyance and stomped off with Pantherlily right by his side.

Erin just sat their dumbfounded. He had never seen Gajeel back down like that.

"Need a hand." Erin looked up at Levy who had extended her hand towards him. He took her hand and was lifted back up to his feet.

"Thanks, but I could have handled that."

"Probably, but there's no need for unwanted fighting."

"I know, he just gets on my nerves sometimes." Levy giggled at the comment.

"He's like that with everyone. Always has been." Levy paused for a moment and smiled. "I know on the outside Gajeel can seem like a complete jackass, but on the inside he really does care for each and every one of us."

Erin was told about Gajeel's past at Phantom Lord and all the fighting that took place when they were hired to take Lucy back to her father. Erin was surprised that Gajeel had joined Fairy Tail and was even more surprised that Fairy Tail welcomed him. But then he continued to learn more about the Iron Dragon Slayer and how he had changed after joining the guild. He had mended relationships with everyone, especially Levy, who everyone could tell she had a crush on him.

"Yeah I guess I went a little overboard," Erin said rubbing the back of his head.

"I wouldn't worry about it. I'm pretty sure everyone in the guild has gone overboard with Gajeel at least once. Especially Natsu."

"Yeah, no kidding." Erin began putting the books back on the shelves.

"So if you don't mind me asking, what are you trying to find in all those books?" Levy asked.

"I was trying to find some information on a building called Contra. I've gone through dozens of architecture books and history books, but I haven't come up with anything."

"Wait you're looking for Contra?"

Erin's head shot up. "Yeah, you know what it is?"

"I know of the building, but don't really know anything about it. And by the way you're not going to find anything about it in those books. Or any book, document, or manuscript for that matter."

"Why's that?"

"Well according to the Magic Counsel, Contra never existed."

**Chapter End**

**Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! Remember to fav/follow and review. Hopefully will have the next chapter up soon. **


	5. Brawling

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, just my OCs**

**Chapter 5**

Levy's words echoed in the book-filled room. Erin was having trouble understanding what he had just heard.

"Wait, what do you mean the Counsel doesn't recognize that it exists? Did something happen to it?"

"I'm honestly not sure what happened," Levy replied. "All I know is that Contra was a super evil guild about ten years ago. They mostly took on jobs like assassinations or illegal smuggling of goods. But one day they just disappeared. The Counsel made sure to exterminate any known trace of the guild."

"How can a whole guild disappear like that?"

"I'm not sure. I am sure that the Council had something to do with it, but they never said anything about it."

"Do you think the Master would know?"

"Yes he would." Erin's face lit up with hope. "But he can't tell you."

And then that hope was replaced with more annoyance. "Why not?"

"The Magic Council forbade all guild masters from leaking information about Contra."

"So how do you know about Contra?"

"I actually read something about them in a newspaper the day before the Counsel extinguished any trace of Contra."

Erin closed his eyes and thought for a minute. Something wasn't right about the situation. There were a lot of horrible dark guilds out there, but even the super bad ones like the Oracion Seis were just sent to prison. So what did Contra do to just be erased from history?

"Can I ask you something, Erin?" He opened his eyes to see Levy with a curios look in her eyes.

"Sure, what is it?"

"Why are you looking for Contra? And how do you know about it?"

Erin was about to open his mouth but hesitated for a moment. He wasn't sure if he should tell Levy or not. It wasn't that he didn't trust her, he just wasn't sure if he should go telling people about.

Levy could tell the Erin was hesitating about telling her. She smiled at him and said, "It's fine if you don't want to tell me. We all have our secrets."

Erin let out a small sigh and smiled back. "Thanks. It's kind of a personal matter."

"Okay, but let me give you some advice. Be careful about your search for Contra. You're trying to find something that was covered up by the Council. They obviously don't want anyone to know about it, so if they find out what you're doing they will try to stop you by whatever means necessary."

"Right." Erin nodded. "Thanks for all the help Levy." Erin was a little disappointed that he wasn't able to figure out why he saw Contra in a dream, but he was able to find out something about it. Unfortunately, it only raised more questions and it made the situation more dangerous due to the involvement of the Council.

Erin left the library and walked back into the main hall of the guild only to be welcomed by absolute chaos. Natsu and Gray were obviously fighting over something stupid and Elfman was yelling at them because they were being unmanly about it. And then Natsu and Gray both hit Elfman, telling him to stay out of it.

Gajeel was butting heads with Laxus over something, Max and Warren were arguing about something. Everyone was in pandemonium.

Erin looked over at the bar and saw Happy and Pantherlily sitting on the counter chatting about something. Erin walked over to the two Exceeds to see what was going on.

Pantherlily looked up to see Erin walking over. "Have you cooled off, Erin?"

"Yeah, but I can see Gajeel hasn't," Erin replied pointing over his shoulder at Gajeel. "Why is everyone fighting more than usual?"

"It's probably cause Erza and Mira aren't here to calm everything down," Happy said. "Most of the girls went out somewhere earlier."

"Well they better get back soon before they destroy the whole guild hall." Erin scanned the room to see most of the furniture had been destroyed along with a couple of pillars.

"Aye, they could at least fight outside."

Out of the corner of his eye, Erin saw a blast of fire shooting towards him. Erin raised his hand just in time to create a Light Barrier to block the fire.

"Watch where you're throwing that, Natsu!" Erin yelled.

"It's not my fault," Natsu responded. "This pervert keeps dodging all my attacks!"

"Who ya calling a pervert, flamebrain." Gray lunged at Natsu who sidestepped and put Gray into a headlock.

Erin decided to let the two continue bickering at each other. He didn't want to get involved in any fighting because not only Erza, but also Mira would be extremely angry and he did not want that. It would be much more fun to watch the others get punished instead.

"C'mon, Erin!" Natsu yelled. "Join the fun!"

"No thanks, I'm good." Erin replied. "You two look like you're having enough fun without me."

Erin turned his attention back to the Exceeds. "So Mira didn't think to leave anyone in charge?"

"Aye she did," Happy replied.

"Who did she leave in charge then?"

"Cana, but she's passed out drunk behind the counter."

Erin looked over the counter to see Cana sleeping on the floor, cuddling with her barrel of booze like it was a teddy bear. "That was a great idea."

Gray got out of Natsu's headlock and prepared to use his Ice Make magic, but was knocked down by Gajeel who had been thrown by Laxus. Laxus went to back to his table where the Thunder God Tribe was at. He sat down with a pissed off expression.

Erin was glad Laxus didn't want to fight. He would have just added more to destruction that was already being done. Elfman was fighting now and he had Natsu in a massive bear hug. Natsu wriggled free of the hold and threw Elfman at Gajeel who had just gotten off of Gray.

The three lay in pile of punching, kicking, and shouting. Natsu jumped in the air and joined the pile, pile driving into Gray. It was a good thing that all of them could take these hits or else they would be seriously injured.

While the mages continued to fight, Erin thought back to what he was going to say to Makarov. It was kinda hard to bring up in a conversation that Mavis Vermillion, the first master of Fairy Tail, had come to him in a dream telling him to look for something that wasn't supposed to exist. Then there was the problem of Makarov not being able to tell him anything about Contra.

_This sucks_, he thought. Erin pushed his bangs out from his eyes. If Makarov couldn't tell him anything he was going to have to find someone who could.

Suddenly, Erin heard the sound of the door being opened. He looked up thinking that it was the girls returning, but instead he saw a man in a long black coat that look torn all over. He also had shoulder-length red hair and a red beard to match his hair.

Everyone in the guild froze when the man walked him. Natsu and the others had stopped fighting and the room became quiet.

"Oh, you're back." Erin looked to his left to see that Cana had woken up from her nap and was now sitting on the counter.

"Gildarts!" Natsu yelled. He jumped towards the muscular man with his fists on fire. Gildarts simply raised his fist and punched Natsu in the face. Natsu was thrown back into a pillar with a dazed look on his face.

"Geez, Natsu. Is that the only way you know how to greet people?" Gildarts said lowering his fist.

Erin was stunned. This man had just knocked out Natsu with one punch and it didn't even look like he had hit him that hard.

_Who is this guy, _he thought.

**Chapter End**

**Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! Remember to fav/follow. And please review or pm me. I would love to know what you think of the story or what might need improving. ** **Thanks!**


	6. Welcome Back

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, just my OCs. **

**Chapter 6**

Erin was surprised to see how excited the Fair Tail wizards were to see Gildarts. Everyone was cheering and running up to him and asking him about where he went. Erin was still shocked by how powerful the man was. He could feel the immense amount of magical power that was coming from Gildarts.

Erin snapped back into reality once he saw Gildarts walking in his direction. He thought the red head was coming up to talk to him but instead, to Erin's surprise, hugged Cana.

"I've missed you so much, Cana!" Gildarts said.

"Yeah yeah, I've missed you too Dad," Cana replied. "Now can you get off of me?"

Erin became even more confused after hearing this. "Wait, this guy is your dad?" Erin asked pointing at Gildarts. "And also, who is he?"

Gildarts looked over towards Erin. "Well, kid my name is Gildarts," he said with a grin on his face. "But I don't think I've ever met you. Are you the newest addition to the guild?"

"Yes," Erin replied. "My name is Erin. I joined about six months ago."

"Glad to have you here, Erin." Gildarts paused to shake Erin's hand. "I'm surprised they haven't told you about me."

"Why's that?"

"Because he's the strongest wizard in Fairy Tail." Erin looked over to see Natsu had recovered from his beating and was now standing next to Gray.

"Seriously?" Erin said with a surprised look on his face. "I always figured Laxus was the strongest in the guild."

"I'm definitely one of the strongest in this guild," Laxus said, "but if I were to fight Gildarts, I'd probably get my ass kicked."

Erin was impressed. He thought he had met all of the strongest wizards in Fairy Tail. He would never have guessed that there was someone else in the guild that was stronger than the three S-Class wizards.

Natsu definitely looked the most excited that Gildarts had returned. The Dragon Slayer kept trying to challenge Gildarts to a fight but he was either answered with no or he was knocked into another wall. Erin was actually a little disappointed by that though. If Gildarts was as strong as everyone said he was, then Erin really wanted to see what this guy could. Plus, it was always a good laugh to see Natsu be used as a punching bag.

"I'll be heading home now," Gildarts said. But instead of using the door, he just simply broke down a wall with his magic and walked right through it. Erin stared at the hole in the wall with his mouth open.

_Jeez is this guy as stupid as he is strong?_

After Gildarts left, everyone started to settle down. Except for Natsu who was even more pumped than before. He started challenging everyone and the only one who accepted was Gajeel (of course).

Erin watched the two Dragon Slayers duke it out, just waiting for them to break even more stuff.

"Don't you think you stop them before they cause any more damage?" he asked Cana.

"Nah, I'm just going let Mira or Erza handle it." Cana said before taking a huge sip of her booze.

As if on cue, Erza and the other girls returned from their errands. Erza's eyes scanned the room, looking at all the broken furniture. Her eyes landed on Natsu and Gajeel who had frozen in place. Anger started radiating from her in waves. Natsu suddenly got up and tried running for the nearest exit with a look of sheer terror on his face. He didn't even get close to the exit. Erza had requiped a sword into her hand and threw it at Natsu. The sword hit his jacket and it pinned him to a wall.

Erza frowned at Natsu. "Would you like to explain to me why our guild hall is a total mess?" she asked him.

Natsu sweatdropped. "Ha ha, well you see Erza…" Natsu trailed off trying to come up with an excuse to save his skin.

"Natsu, Gray, Gajeel, and Elfman were fighting a lot and they destroyed a lot of the furniture," Cana said

"You sold us out, Cana?!" Natsu yelled.

"It's not like it wasn't obvious or anything."

By this time, Gray and Elfman tried to escape but were blocked by Mira. She looked at them with a pissed off expression. That was never a look you wanted from the She-Devil.

"Laxus was fighting too!" Gray pointed at Laxus who was just sitting there calmly.

"For like five seconds," Laxus said. "Besides I didn't even destroy anything. I just threw Gajeel at Natsu."

"Besides not everything was our fault." Natsu pointed to the giant hole in the wall. "Gildarts did that."

"When did Gildarts return?"

"Ten minutes ago, I think."

"I'll have to pay him a visit later than." Erza turned to Laxus. "You're off the hook. Your excuse seems justifiable enough."

"WHAT!"

"As for the rest of you, I will let the master decide your punishment. Until then you are to pay for replacements for everything you broke."

All the guys sweatdropped. Erin chuckled at the thought of what the Makarov's punishment would be.

**Chapter End**

**Thanks for reading! Please follow/fav or review!**


End file.
